We Belong Together
by Memories-fadee
Summary: Naley Songfic To Mariah Carey's We Belong Together


**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH. I don't own Z100 Jingle Fest, and I do not own the song.**

**The song it "We Belong Together" By Mariah Carey. Haley did not really write it, but in the story she does.**

**For all who don't know, Z100 is a pop/rap/hip-hop very popular radio station in New York. And Jingle Fest is one of their huge concerts that they present around Christmas.**

Lucas had tricked Nathan into going to one of Haley's concerts. Actually it was many artists at Z100 Jingle Fest. She was just singing one song.

Haley got up on the stage and there was an enormous amount of cheering. "This is for someone very special who is in the audience tonight." She said as the music began,

_I didn't mean it_

_When I said I didn't love you, so_

_I should have held on tight_

_I never shoulda let you go_

_I didn't know nothing_

_I was stupid, I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

_I could not fathom that I would ever_

_Be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be_

_Sitting here beside myself_

_Cause I didn't know you_

_Cause I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt_

Haley's eyes searched the audience for Nathan and Lucas. Mostly Nathan. She knew where they were supposed to be, Haley did get them the tickets. She finally locked her eyes on him and continued the song staring.

"This is a load of-" Nathan started.

"Nate, just listen. She's your wife."

_The feeling that I'm feeling_

_Now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh, what I wouldn't give_

_To have you lying by my side_

_Right here, cause baby_

_(We belong together)_

"She's singing to Chris you know." He sighed.

"No she's not Nate. Listen to the words. She's singing to you. Just give it another chance. She's staring at you you know."

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

_Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

Haley stared at him hoping to see some happy reaction. But all she saw was hate. They were so perfect, how could this happen?

_I can't sleep at night_

_When you are on my mind_

_Bobby Womack's on the radio_

_Saying to me_

_"If you think you're lonely now"_

_Wait a minute_

_This is too deep (too deep)_

_I gotta change the station_

_So I turn the dial_

_Trying to catch a break_

_And then I hear Babyface_

_"I only think of you"_

_And it's breaking my heart_

_I'm trying to keep it together_

_But I'm falling apart_

Singing each word brought her closer to breaking down. She needed him, she was falling apart.

_I'm feeling all out of my element_

_I'm throwing things, crying_

_Trying to figure out_

_Where the hell I went wrong_

_The pain reflected in this song_

_It ain't even half of what_

_I'm feeling inside_

_I need you_

_Need you back in my life, baby_

Nate was close to giving in, but he wasn't going to. He wasn't opening his heart for her again.

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

_Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby_

_Come back baby_

"Thank you New York!" Haley said on the verge of tears. "Merry Christmas. I love you all. And I love you Nathan."

"That's it," Nathan said pushing through the crowd as Chris entered the stage.

"Woah, nobody's allowed back here." A guard said.

"I need to see Haley James. She's my wife." Nathan sighed. After a while of convincing the guard he was finally allowed in. He jogged to find Haley. He finally saw her breaking down in a corner comforted by Michelle and Jessica.

"Nathan." She gasped trying to stop the tears.

He gently pulled her up off the couch and out of her friend's grips, and pulled her lips to his. "I love you Haley."

**Please Review! I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THIS IS ONLY A ONE SHOT**


End file.
